


Hurt&Comfort

by Pei_Einsamkeit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pei_Einsamkeit/pseuds/Pei_Einsamkeit
Summary: 我就是想在反转AU下搞900





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前提是G900，有Mob900，涉及红冰梗，非常OOC

Nines比他们想得难搞，在被彻底制服之前伤了他们不少人，这让毒贩们怒火中烧，把他摁在地上时还忍不住踹了他好几脚。那家伙是个硬汉，他们敢保证听到了肋骨折断的声音，但他一声也没吭，眉头紧锁，就像只挨了几耳光。  
  
实际上警局的事情一点也不能让这些毒贩提起兴趣，他们手里有足够的情报，不用再费力去撬他的嘴。把一个条子关在自家窝点也没有任何用处，除了用来泄愤或找点乐子。Nines挨了好几顿打，经常疼晕了又被揍醒，呼吸间都是铁锈味，在或是黑暗，或是强光中昏迷又半醒。那些人谈话的声音模糊不清，在很近的地方听来也像隔着墙，他知道自己耳朵被打坏了，流出来的血都干在了侧脸上。  
  
也许过几天自己会被拆成几块扔在DPD旁边巷子里的垃圾桶里，Nines这么想，可几天过去了罪犯们还是吊着他的命，除了日常殴打，还会把他的头按进水盆里强迫他喝水，他隐约觉得会有什么不好的事情要发生。  
  
  
“用这家伙试货。”  
  
  
Nines听清楚了这句话，他瞪大的眼睛让毒贩们满意地笑出了声。不顾他的（聊胜于无的）挣扎，他们揪着他的头发把他从水泥地上提起来，手里搓着用透明封袋装好的红色粉末在他眼前晃，警探的头被拽到半仰，仍在间或挣动一下。他们嘲讽他在做无谓的挣扎，捏着他的下颚迫使他张嘴，把那些红冰倒进去，又灌了他半瓶劣质烈酒，让他吐都吐不出来。  
  
  
Nines从来没有过这种恍惚的感觉，他感到自己像飘在云端，茫然睁着的眼睛开始流泪，几乎看不见实景，只有斑斓的色块，洒出来的酒混着唾液流到地上，和他们抓捕过的最不堪的瘾君子没两样。  
  
  
  
“你们有谁试过男人？”  
  
这句话Nines听到了却无法理解，他被红冰侵蚀的大脑现在不足以处理这些信息，身上的束缚被松开的时候他本能的反抗已经绵软无力。先进来的是酒瓶，还装着剩下的一半，酒灌进去的时候先是痛和热，很快就不疼了，被麻痹的神经把信号曲解成酥麻的感觉，他感到内部被充满，又空虚得渴望着什么。然后他们揍在了他的下腹上，里面的液体又从被塞满的入口处喷了出来，Nines甚至不知道自己有没有叫出声音。  
  
毒贩们就着酒和血进入了他，用烟头在他的胸口烫下一个个伤口，他们又找出给那些被迫入行的妓女穿环的工具，在Nines的乳首恶意地穿上乳环。警探已经分辨不出身上的感觉，他被一次次使用，被各种液体充满，被强迫着做了各种不堪的事。那些毒贩说着下流话赞美他的身体，同时毫不留情地留下深深浅浅的伤。他们甚至大胆录下肮脏的行径，处理之后发到了DPD，说是给他的同事们看看这家伙不为人知的一面。  
  
  
Gavin看到视频的时候，LED不可避免地登时变红，他自责于没能保护自己的搭档。Connor一反常态地在警局暴怒，连HK800也没能阻止他把怒火发泄在了Gavin身上。  
  
“你为什么没有保护好他？你们这些塑料混蛋不就是为此存在的吗？！”  
  
他没法否认。  
  
而Gavin一刻不停的搜寻调查也不能得到线索，他咬牙闭上眼睛回顾那些不堪的视频。画面中的Nines茫然地看着镜头，灰眼睛像蒙了层雾，毫无往日的精明锐利。他精壮的身体上伤痕遍布，一边打着乳环，而另一边看起来则明显是被生生又扯掉了。他的双腿被迫打开，大腿内侧刻满了计数的伤口，穴口早已红肿流血，仍费力地吞吃着深色的肉茎。  
  
GV900无法把注意力从那双眼睛上移开，平日总是狡黠睨着他的那双剔透的灰眼睛，此刻就如一对蒙尘的玻璃珠，从那里面什么也望不见了，只是空壳里黑漆漆的影子。  
  
  
有时候Nines还能找回一点清醒，疼痛如潮水一样迟一步将他淹没，他浑身都痛，使不上力气，只能勉强蜷缩起自己，用变得迟钝的大脑思考。大多数时候这种清醒维持不了多久，很快更剧烈的疼痛就会撕扯着他的神经叫嚣着提醒他对红冰的依赖。他的指甲因为抓挠地面全部脱落，不肯向毒贩求饶，可惜的是毒瘾不允许他保有这卑微的自尊，过不了多久他说出口的话就不再受自己控制。他在泪眼中看见他们满意于自己的服软大笑出声，骂着他婊子把红冰撒在他们的阴茎上。Nines勉强撑起膝盖，小心翼翼地舔食着那些红色粉末，不敢掉落一星半点。  
  
“一条好狗。”  
  
他们抓着警探的头在他的口中抽插起来，药效发作的Nines便真的进了角色，尽力满足着那些人。  
  
  
  
  
等到最后他被救出时已经脱了形，Nines还是保住了命，Connor本不想让Gavin留在弟弟家里照顾，在Hank的劝说下最终作罢。Nines变得很嗜睡，一天醒着的时间不超过三个小时，Gavin也只能在他醒着的短暂时间里帮他复健，照顾饮食。但他有时候以为自己还在被囚禁，情绪就变得很激动。  
  
“Nines！”被推倒在地的Gavin不敢把骑在自己身上的人类掀下去，只好双手抓在他的手上叫他的名字。比起刚到家的时候，Nines的眼睛里已经有情感和波动了，可那时常被恐惧和不安占据。打斗中他的衣服散了，曾经他覆着结实肌肉的胸膛已经显出骨骼的形状，大小不一的伤痕遍布，一道长长的丑陋疤痕从侧肋延伸到腹部。但是贫血让伤疤看起来如死灰一般，在苍白的皮肤上，就像玉石上的裂痕。  
  
曾经被羞辱留下的烙印和痕迹已经被尽力去除，可无论如何他都再也不能恢复如初了。人类反应过来，松开手退到床边，抓着头发一言不发。  
  
“我陪着你。”Gavin尝试着安慰他，Nines的精神足够强大到重新站起，不过这并不代表他不需要关怀和陪伴，当仿生人试着接近他时，他没有躲闪，只在Gavin的双臂环住他的肩膀时颤抖了一下。他抬头看了仿生人一眼，把脸颊凑过去，只留下一个极近亲吻而又不是亲吻的轻触，又退开了。  
  
曾经他热衷于捉弄Gavin，只要看着他因为自己的带隐喻的玩笑暴跳如雷就会心情大好。但他从来没有迈出去过那一步，当然，无论他怎么暗示，Gavin也不会迈出那一步。如今发生了太多的事，他不能确定自己的心境是否已经不复当初，今后自己该如何面对。Gavin对他是充满悔恨的，也始终自知自己是从属于他的仿生人，过去没有进展的，如今更不会，将来大概也不可能。  
  
  
他会怕我想起过去，他会以为我是因为受了创伤，他不会允许自己对我做的。  
  
  
  
Nines闭上眼睛把额头抵在Gavin的胸口，他的仿生人搭档从来没有这么温柔过。

 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G900专场了，变成了狗血小言情，两人OOC到没边，掰扯了半天，一下子就啪完了，我先杀自己为敬，雷到人不负责

Gavin一直坐在Nines的床边休眠，这保证他听到一点点动静就能马上开机照顾人类，事实上他保持开机的时间非常长，因为他希望Nines醒来时自己能立刻照顾他。但Nines都没有清醒的迹象，他又吃了药，距离上次醒过来已经过去了八个小时。

  
醒来对Nines来说不能算是好事，他在学习控制情绪，他的神经递质分泌有些紊乱，这使他总是陷入低潮和负面情绪。他还会攻击Gavin，一直以来总爱和他对着干的GV900自然是从不还手，于是每一次单方面冲突之后他又会陷入自责，还有对自己的厌恶之中。

  
  
“Nines？”

  
GV900一睁眼看见的就是人类在黑暗中反射着月光的眼睛，他的一只眼睛在清冷的月光下呈现出一种透明的质感，另一只在眉骨和鼻梁投下的阴影里看不真切。

  
  
然后那双眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，Nines慢动作一样撑起手肘坐了起来，Gavin立刻上去扶他，他有点害怕警探这种默不作声的状态，他总预感这种平静的状态下压抑的是狂风骤雨，最近他见过的Nines爆发出来的情绪，比起他们当搭档的那么久的时间里还要多得多。

  
“你饿了吗？水还没有凉，你先喝一点。”

  
Nines微微别过去一点脸，闭上眼睛听着Gavin的声音随着走进厨房的动作一点点远去。从前压在深处隐秘的欲望在药物的刺激下迅速生长膨胀，一刻不停地敲击着理智的牢笼。他心里有一股火，看见Gavin的脸让他有一种复杂的感觉，这种火让他想把情绪通过什么方式发泄出去，用暴力，或者是别的。

  
“我为你准备了一些好消化——喂！”

  
人类的袭击很突然，Gavin端着盘子刚迈进房间，还没有反应过来就被扑倒在地，碗碟掉在地上碎得到处都是。他抓住Nines要向下支撑的手，防止他按在碎片上，另一只没有被制住的手却马上掐在了他的脖子上。又来了，仿生人想到，这没关系，很快就会好的，弄坏他也没关系，他会被修好，再回来陪着他。

  
“你打算这样到什么时候？”Nines居高临下地看着他，看起来一点也不像情绪失控的样子，反而清醒得很。

  
“我…什么？”

  
“你是什么家政仿生人么Gavin？”

  
“你在说什么？先起来躺回去！”

  
他情绪化，患得患失很正常，红冰摧毁了一部分的他，所以自己会帮他重建，要包容他的一切，这是他必须做的。Gavin稍稍施力转换局面，同时感到对方并没有用多大力气，细瘦的手腕很轻易就被支开。

  
“你要是天天在这陪着我做个护工，不如回去局里帮我哥做案子，”Nines起身背对着他，后颈上一节节脊椎骨从宽大的衣领处显露出来，“同样的事我找个家政型做得比你好多了。”他说着话的时候还回头扫了Gavin一眼，视线从他的脸上和地上的狼藉上掠过，没有任何温度，仿生人瞪大眼睛，LED闪烁不停。

  
  
“Nines！”他想说对不起，但隐约觉得这不是他此时应该说的话，他从来不理解这个人的想法，当然这是因为他以前从来没有站在他的角度去思考问题，他也认为那是没必要的。现在他想弥补自己犯下的错，等到他想去了解Nines的时候，他已经没有办法去打开一个开口。

  
  
“别拒绝我！N——”

  
“那你就别拒绝我。”

  
  
嘴唇贴过来时Gavin第一次有一种濒临当机的感觉，他从感知到的唾液里分析人类的状况，警探很正常。他不知道自己该推开他还是任由他继续，有的被害人会不由自主重复被伤害的情景，这看起来不是有利于他恢复的发展。而人类还在试图打开他，鼻息喷洒在他的脸上，有点病态的灼热。

  
“你还遵从我的命令吗？”Nines先结束了这个干巴巴的亲吻，对方没有反抗也没有回应，滑而没有舌苔的舌头像橡胶一样，只是任由他搅动。他抓着GV900胸口的衣服垂下头，感到胸腔里隐隐作痛。

  
  
“是的。”

  
“你讨厌我吗？因为我以前总是那么对你？你只是遵从命令才照顾我？”Nines退开一点，微微皱着眉盯着他的眼睛看。

  
“…我只是很抱歉。”Gavin躲开了他的视线，不愿意与他有眼神接触。他的灰眼睛…他觉得自己再被他注视着的话，事情就会超出可控范围。

  
“你没有错，可你一直都在拒绝我。”

  
“等你完全康复了我们再来说这个好吗？我现在不能…至少现在不能对你，求你。”仿生人试图把Nines弄到床上去，甚至有加大药物剂量的备选方案在他脑中跳出，但很快被他pass掉，这太不负责了，虽然Nines一如既往的难搞。

  
“那如果没有发生那些事，你会回应我吗？”

  
“你变得一点都不像你！他妈的够了Nines！”他受够了连珠炮一样的问题，抓住人类的双手准备来点硬的，直接把他扛了起来。

  
  
“……”

  
正在庆幸于人类终于安静了下来的Gavin感到软体稳定了一些，他拍拍Nines的后背，把他慢慢放在床上。警探像个娃娃一样，不挣扎也不打他了，什么动作也没有，就软绵绵被放进床铺里。

  
“…你也变得一点都不像你。”

  
“什么？”

  
“我就该想到会是这样。”Nines躺回去，眼睛望着天花板，看起来比刚醒时还没有生气。Gavin提着被角把被子盖在他身上，不知道自己额角的灯圈一直都黄着，他掖好了被子，感到越来越汹涌的数据流冲击着他，和他刚失去Nines的时候一样难受。

  
“GV900从来没有这么软蛋的时候。”

  
他又不傻，只是他觉得只要他一直装傻，Nines就能度过最脆弱的时期，把事情带回一开始那样，回到他们以前那种相处模式。他再对自己讲什么黄色冷笑话性骚扰都不足挂齿，他们就该这样的，自己是个塑料假人，他是个精英警探，哪怕自己早就无法离开这个人了，但那样才正确。

  
“你以为我他妈愿意这样吗……！”Gavin把头埋在被子里喊出声，“我是你的仿生人，是塑料混蛋，所以你不该那么做的！我就是不能，哪怕我什么都明白，我只是不能！”

  
  
尤其是他因为我的失职遭受那么多折磨，如果我那时候没有让Nines离开视线，他就不会变成这样。

  
  
“Gavin？”

  
“我也想啊，”GV900的胳膊滑下去，连带着被子把Nines圈起来，声音闷在里面听不太清，“但我没资格啊…”

  
一时之间房间里除了Nines的呼吸声，安静得可怕。

  
  
“我也是你的，你的人类。”

  
Nines如冰面一样平静的脸庞裂开了细微的裂痕，然后扩大成一个苦涩的笑，他把手覆上仿生人的手背，一点点握住Gavin的手腕，他感到对方在他的手心里抖了一下想抽回去，但最终还是回握了回来，像他们仿生人经常用的那种，交流的方式。

  
“从一开始就是。”

  
  
这大概是骄傲的Nines能说出的最直白的话了，如果他再不回应，恐怕就再也没有机会了。如果Nines真正想要的不是他的回避，那么他就不应该再逃走，从人类身边，从自己的本心。

  
  
“可这太疯狂了Nines，你的脑子就他妈没正常过。”

  
“你是异常仿生人，我是异常人类？”

  
“你笑得真难看，比仿生人还假。”

  
他的话被Nines用嘴堵了回去，在这之前他想都没想过他们会发生这种事，他认为这要是被Connor知道了，自己恐怕会被那个兄弟情深的家伙打到报废。但这时候想这个就太不合时宜了，也许他们现在做的事情不能用常理解释，不过这不代表它是错误的。

  
Nines的舌苔很细，细到Gavin差点都以为他也是仿生人了，总是严谨到可怕的又没人情的家伙，但他又很柔软，带着点心有余而力不足的侵略感。他还想掌握主动的样子，Gavin决定好好顺从他，然后满足他，连带着自己对他的向往，过去那么久的时间里的份。

  
  
“对不起。”

  
顺着人类的下颚亲吻下去时他在那些伤疤上停留了一会儿，那些色泽浅淡的不健全的皮肤组织，它们薄而脆弱，所以Gavin的动作很轻，像怕弄坏他一样。他的手指像在琴键上掠过一样抚摸着他凸出的肋骨，还有那条最长的伤疤。

  
  
“很痒，”Nines敲了敲仿生人埋在自己胸前的头，“我没那么容易坏。”

  
“我有点想叫你闭嘴，”Gavin把头抬起了一点稍作停顿，“不过还是算了。”

  
“你应该是会直接骂我闭嘴才…唔！”

  
曾经被穿过环又弄坏的乳尖被GV900含在了嘴里，他战栗起来，这和他想得不一样，Nines曾以为Gavin会和他打架一样上床，一边骂他一边弄疼他。这怪不得Gavin，眼下的发展已经很好了，起码他们有所进展。更多的吻和爱抚落在他的身体上，在他的每一处伤疤上，像要用这种温柔抚平它们，盖过之前的苦痛，这感觉太好了，Nines因此突然有一点难过。

  
“我可以停下来，你后悔了？”身上的身体停止了动作，他摇摇头示意他继续，“你想起不好的事了？”

  
“没，我很好。”

  
  
  
他们可没有你这么温柔。

  
  
Nines在心里默默想，没有说出口。

  
  
  
当仿生人用自己的口腔包裹住他的分身时他叹息了一声，不怎么温热，但是潮湿柔软，平时连检测样本都懒得用的舌头细致地舔过他的每一处沟壑。从Nines的角度看下去，Gavin的脸非常好看。他的眼睛总是闪闪发亮，看起来像是笑着（当然多数时候是比较坏的那种笑），现在它们闭上时上挑的眼尾显得更纤长。Gavin很少有这样的表情，足够认真，只在他们不争执，全力查案时才能见到，也足够撩人。尤其是现在嘴里还含着他的性器，他从没想过会是这样的情况下实现的。

  
在大腿被打开时，Nines感受到异常的视线，他抖了一下。Gavin在看他腿上的疤，划了那么多道记数他被侵犯的次数。在他以为对方又要停下来拒绝时，Gavin吻了他，第一次主动的吻了他。

  
“我会让你记住我而不是那些痛苦。”

  
说完这句话之后他从人类的眼睛里看见湿润的光芒，他才真正意识到这个人，看着从来精明又坚强的Nines，也和所有其他普通人一样在心里藏着柔软的部分，会被触动，会展现给别人。

  
“唔嗯！”

  
  
冰山融化了。

  
  
在被填满的时候Nines的眼泪迅速划过了眼角掉在了枕头上，Gavin看见之后用指腹擦了擦那道潮湿的痕迹，在他眼睛上亲了亲。他笑得仍然有点痞，咧着嘴露出所有的牙，但是很让人安心。进出的动作也不算轻柔，有一点疼，Nines忍不住的时候会哼出声，可他又很快把头埋在对方颈肩处把声音藏起来。

  
“喂，别憋着啊，叫出来会好受一点。”

  
  
Gavin抱紧身下的身体，比他想得还瘦，骨头很硌，不过不要紧，他会变回去，他们会一起为之努力。

  
Nines收紧抓在仿生人背后的手指，身体记忆上的疼痛已经模糊了，他没有过如此真实又舒服的感觉，心理上的满足甚至超过了身体上的，他感到喉咙里哽着什么，然后他哭了出来。

  
“Nines？”

  
“不许停。”

  
他把双腿环上Gavin的腰，收紧扣向自己，他希望这一刻能久一点，不想让他离开自己的身体。

  
他们彼此都心照不宣，Gavin知道Nines在忍耐着，Nines也知道Gavin怕他想起难过的回忆，他们谁都不再提，只要他们此刻只注意着彼此，那些事情就都会淡去。

  
他们会用其他更美好的东西去填满今后的日子。

  
  
  
等到最后结束的时候警探已经没什么力气了，他连手指都不想动一下，尽兴的性事耗光了他的精力，他又要被睡意吞没。Gavin很快清洁了他的身体，想要去准备食物时被他拉住不让走。

  
“…别走。”

  
“你再次睡着前吃点东西，你超过24小时没有进食了。”

  
“我有点困，我不想…睡…”Nines努力睁着眼睛，但他太累了，抓着仿生人衣角的手指都开始失去控制，“我还不想……”

  
“睡吧，我在这陪着你。”Gavin把他的手指捏在掌心里，跪在床边看着他眼皮不停打架的样子。

  
  
“Ga…vin…”

  
他哼哼的声音像只小动物。

  
  
“嗯。”

  
他亲了亲他的手指，然后又亲了亲。

  
  
“……”

  
  
“…Nines？”

  
  
“……………”

  
  
“…晚安，Nines。”   
  



End file.
